


Come home

by rainandhotchocolate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandhotchocolate/pseuds/rainandhotchocolate
Summary: Request - Hello luv <3 Might I request Sirius x Reader where she waits for him out of Azkaban and he surprises her? Maybe some fluff and just adorable love. (Maybe some heart wrenching emotions of her missing him so much) Best of luck! :) Thank you in advance!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N closed the door behind her, sliding down the door huffing. She smelled like Carlton Draught beer, it was soaked into her fingernails, and she could still feel where men had pinched her ass all night as she served them drinks. The lights were all off in her apartment, but Y/N couldn’t bring herself to get up and turn them all on. The idea of her having to stare herself in the mirror covered in the mess of a workplace she’d been in for the past year made her want to start crying again.

Remus would have already made her a hot chocolate, a hot water bottle, and sat her in bed, telling her to put in her resume somewhere else, ‘somewhere that deserves her’. Y/N hated when he said that.

Y/N groaned finally, pulling herself up off the floor, rubbing her eyes and moving begrudgingly down towards her shower. She felt the hot water burning her skin, forgetting all the places that she had been touched or beer had been poured on her. After drying herself off and slipping into bed ducking her head under the covers to black out the noise and lights still coming through the window from Shoreditch.

She fell in and out of sleep. She felt strong arms curl around her waist, pulling her back into a warm chest hair brushing into her neck…

Y/N gasped, sitting upright as daylight began streaming into her window. She couldn’t help but check the bed beside her to see if he was there, smirking slightly, pushing his dark hair off his forehead. Y/N couldn’t help it, it was like a compulsion, just in case one day he happened to be there waiting for her.

“Y/N, Y/N are you up?” Another voice called out, Y/N realising why she woke up so suddenly.

“Yes Rem, all up, not naked” She yawned, grinning at him as he pulled open the door to her bedroom rolling his eyes.

“You look wrecked” Remus came and sat next to her handing her over a large cappuccino, scrunching up his nose at the smell as she opened up the coffee cup and sipped on the powdered chocolate.

“Thanks, Moony, always know how to cheer a girl up” She sighed as the caffeine began to course through her veins, “Are you all organised for next week?”

“Oh yes, got the streamers, balloons, several chains to bolt myself to the basement so I don’t get loose and kill the rest of London in a murderous werewolf rampage”

“Perfect! And guess what, I’m on my period next week too! We’re finally in sync” She winked, gulping more of the hot coffee as it warmed her up, “So why are you over so early”

“It’s 12”

“You know I got home at 4am right”

“I was here to give you some news, shush!”

“Ok, ok” Y/N grinned into her drink. 

“Alright so, I got a letter – and stop interrupting me ok, this is good news, - from Dumbledore” His face split into a smile, one that lit up his eyes in a way that Y/N hadn’t seen in, well 11 years (11 weeks, 3 days), “He offered me a job”

“He what! What job?”

“Defence against the Dark Arts Professor”

“REMUS!” Y/N threw herself at him, hugging him a little too tightly.

“Can’t – breath” Remus attempted to laugh as Y/N pulled away from him.

“Remus, that is so exciting! How long have I been telling you to apply, Dumbledore would do anything for you”

“It is a really big deal, I’m a little worried that he hasn’t thought the whole way through” And here was classic Remus again, brow furrowing deeper into his forehead as he began listing out all the potential problems there would be if he became a Professor at Hogwarts.

“Stop it, Shush! You literally studied for this, you have run through the syllabus for fun, and I can’t even count the amount of time you tried to teach s-“ Y/N caught herself before she said it, “me how to defend myself against a Grindylow. They’re going to love you”

“He mentioned another thing as well”, Remus continued, a little quieter. Y/N felt her stomach turn over. She’d already thought about it, about who might be at Hogwarts around about now, with black hair and round glasses.

“Harry’s going to be in one of my classes” Remus began picking at his nails, a nervous habit he’d picked up ever since Professor Slughorn told him that having long nails would result in him not being able to adequately stir his potion, clearly unaware of Remus’ nails being leftover from his latest full moon.

“Has Dumbledore told him anything?”

“No, I don’t think so”.

They both remained silent momentarily. Y/N remembered the day Harry went to Hogwarts, September 1st 1991, Remus and Y/N had taken days of work and sat at home drinking Firewhiskey. Y/N almost glanced over to the small black box pushed under her bedside table, the lid bursting open with small pointy corners of envelopes pointing out the sides. Y/N cleared her throat awkwardly and turned back to smile at Remus.

“When do you start then? Do you have to go in early?”

“Well normally, yes, but I mentioned that my furry little problem peaks up again next week, so he’s allowed me to come in on the train with the rest of the students”

“Get some nostalgia, maybe they’ll let you sit up with the driver like you’ve always wanted!” Y/N winked and shoved his shoulder slightly.

“Oh shut up” Remus growled, but he was grinning at her, “I’m really excited”

“You really, really should be” Y/N squeezed his forearm, “And stop internally worrying, I bet you already have a full years study plan ready”

“Well, I have been asking Dumbledore if he can bring in some cages for me” Remus’ grinned again, a twinkle in his eye that Y/N hadn’t seen since Si-, since their own days at Hogwarts.

“Are you ok?” Remus watched her closely as she shook her head, pulling at the hem of her pyjama top.

“Yes, sorry of course! Just a bit tired, come on let’s go get your supplies, I know you’re desperate to get some new 0.7mm ballpoint pens”

Remus poked her in the ribs lightly and stood up, straightening out his trousers, “Alright get dressed lazy bones, I’ll meet you downstairs”.

“Do you-“

“Yes I have two muffins and a croissant downstairs, so hurry the fuck up” Remus closed the door behind him chuckling loudly. 

They spent the rest of the day trawling through every stationary store in Convent Garden. Neither of them wanted to bring up the fact that he would probably be needing some actual magical quills from Diagon Alley. They had both been avoiding it for a while now, only going when extremely necessary, or they couldn’t find another place that sold what they needed. Waving Remus goodbye from the Northern Line platform heading back towards Brixton. She felt her stomach drop as he turned away and her head swirled with the idea of being alone for the next 6-12 months as Remus went to teach at Hogwarts. Well, alone was a stretch, it’s not like she was a loner, but Remus was her strongest connection to the magical world since James and Lily and Peter and Si-

“What the fuck” Y/N banged on her front door trying to push it open, her key getting stuck as she tried to jam it open. She gave a final whack and fell through, landing painfully in a similar position to where she had sat the night before, covered in alcohol.

“Uuuuuuughhhh” She groaned loudly, digging her finger into her now bruised hip bone and stood back up to curse at her front door. Hanging up her coat and bag she went into the kitchen, grabbing some bread and ham and making a sandwich and sitting on her dining room chair, sighing. She bit down into the rye bread before she noticed anything.

As someone who spent a lot of time at home cleaning as a way to avoid… other things, it was blindly obvious when a scruff of black hair sat in the back corner of the kitchen, sticking out from under the cabinets. She stood up suddenly, walking over to it cautiously, wand at the ready.

“Lumos” Y/N pointed at the black tufts of hair, unsure what to do about it. It had been a while since anything odd had happened around here. She’d done a very good job of making her life as predictable as possible – work, Remus, work friends drinks, sleep, repeat. Her heart had started beating heavy in her chest in that way that reminded her what it was like to feel nervous, afraid, excited.

She went over and nudged it with her foot lightly when there was a light growl behind her. She jumped and turned quickly, holding her wand hand out like a sword, her heartbeat now crawling into her throat as she gazed out into the small amount of light coming out of her wand and a small lamp sitting next to her toaster (Remus had to explain to her 3 times how it worked).

“Who’s there” Y/N hissed, creeping forwards, “Show yourself”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure the best way to see you” a hoarse voice called out from the doorway, a large figure appearing slowly in the shadows. Sirius stepped into the light, revealing skin so pale he might have been a ghost, with black matted hair and dark, sunken eyes that seemed to suck in the remaining light. He was thin. Thinner than she’d ever seen him, even when he’d come back from his Christmas break in their 3rd year having been starved for 2 weeks by his parents.

Her stomach was flipping over and over, head whirling, unsure what she should do next – what are you meant to do when your life-sentenced partner breaks out of prison and stands in your doorway.

“You don’t have to say anything – fuck – I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you or anything, maybe I shouldn’t have come here” Sirius trailed off, his eyes flashing uncertainly. Y/N closed the distance between them in three long strides and flung her arms around him. Sirius gripped her back, digging calloused fingers into her shoulder blades taking in a deep breath as if he’d been holding it.

“How did – are you ok? Are people after you?” Y/N pulled away, looking at him closer now. His face looked skull like as if the skin was stretched back over him.

“Padfoot,” He said softly, nodding to the chairs where she had left her sandwich and going over to sit down, groaning loudly as he got off his feet, “The dementors, they can’t tell when you change form.”

“You mean to tell me… that you escaped Azkaban. ASKAban – the highest security prison in the UK by being an unregistered animagus?”

Sirius shrugged, his eyes beginning to droop shut with exhaustion. Y/N pushed the sandwich closer to him and nudged his leg so he’d wake up. He jolted back upright, eyes suspicious until he saw Y/N again and followed her hand to the partially eaten ham sandwich.

“Thanks” He croaked out, clearly unable to really function. Y/N watched him closely as he slowly tried to chow down on the bread, almost a little pathetically.

“Are you…ok?” Y/N asked slowly, wincing at how pitiful the question sounded but he smiled at her, and Y/N could finally see a glimmer of the Sirius she remembered.

“I will be.” He stepped closer again, reaching out a hand as if he wanted to grab hers but he pulled away quickly, “I just, I need to get to Hogwarts”.

“Hogwarts?”

“Peter is there, he’s with Harry, I can’t let him do anything to him”

“What? Peter, are you sure?” Y/N felt her throat close up. This was the one topic that had been playing on her mind. And the one that she wasn’t sure she wanted to bring up.

“You don’t believe me?” Sirius turned sour instantly, eyes narrowed, suspicious.

“Of course I do, it’s just… Peter? We haven’t heard anything about him in what-12 years? How do you know he’s at Hogwarts?”

“Fudge, he came by Azkaban – probably to gloat, and brought the newspaper. There was a photo of the Weasley’s, do you remember Arthur from school? His kids all in Egypt – and there he was, sitting on the smallest boy’s shoulder was Peter” He gushed, taking in a deep breath before continuing, “as a rat”.

“And he’s at Hogwarts?” Y/N said slowly, struggling to take in all this information at once.

“That’s what the article said” It seemed that just getting the words out was calming him down. Y/N paused momentarily.

“Why are you here, Sirius” She sighed, asking the inevitable. There was still a little part of her ticking away in her head that kept reminding her of how much it hurt the first time he left. She knew she shouldn’t blame him, she wanted so badly to believe him, but she also knew he had a one-track mind sometimes and that didn’t always leave room for her.

“I don’t know,” Sirius said honestly, “Not that I’m not glad I ended up here. Once I got out I just kept moving and moving and ended up back in your old neighbourhood. I wasn’t sure if you’d still live here but I remembered you used to keep a key out because wizards would never look for it” 

“Apparently that didn’t work” Y/N chuckled, Sirius grinning back at her. 

“I, uh, should clean up” He pointed his hands towards his ragged attire and matted hair. 

“Oh, yes, of course, the bathroom is in the same place” She pointed down the hall and he nodded, leaving her alone in the kitchen. Y/N was frozen to the spot. A part of her wanted to grab the phone and call Remus immediately, but she already knew that he would apparate here and be sticking his wand in Sirius’ throat so quickly she’d not have hung up yet. She heard the shower begin to run and the idea of Sirius, the boy she fell in love with, the man who could make her laugh till she fell off her chair, or push up against a wall and make her legs shake. 

Y/N walked slowly down the hall towards the shower and pushed open the door. The white curtain was closed, but she could see his silhouette, hunched and thin, pushing his face under the water.

“Sirius?”

“Mmmmm” 

“Can I join you?”

There was a pause, Sirius’ silhouette having stopped dead. 

“Yes, of course. I mean it’s your shower” He was nervous, his hands almost wanting to cover up the pulled skin over his bones. He didn’t feel like he was the man who deserved to be here anymore, with Y/N, who had stripped off and looked even more beautiful than he had remembered. She stepped in slowly, moving up close to him so she could share the warm shower. 

Y/N could hear his heart beating loudly as she moved closer to his chest, his eyes looking down at her. 

“I missed you” She murmured, not yet looking up at him, her stomach turning over and over in her stomach. This was something she’d fantasised about, every single situation that could have seen Sirius’ freed and back here, with her.

“You kept me going in there, you know” Sirius stepped in closer to her, his arms itching to pull her closer, to feel her up against him, “I shouldn’t have gone to face Peter alone, I-”

Y/N lifted her head up, grabbed the back of his head and kissed him softly. He pulled her up against him and kissed her back, deepening the kiss as she pushed him up against the back of the shower. Memories of feeling his lips on hers and his tongue push through and flick onto hers, in the hallways between Transfiguration and Charms, in the secret passageways towards Honeydukes, in back rooms of James’ house when his parents had gone to sleep and James and Lily were sneaking into each other’s rooms. 

“I’m not going to leave you again” Sirius murmured into her ear, still gripping her tightly. 

“I’m not going to let you”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius agrees to stay for at least a week, and tension starts to build (i.e smut)

Sirius promised he would stay for at least a week, to eat and regain strength, and hopefully confuse the Aurors that were very likely already checking out every place he’d ever set foot in. Thankfully, Y/N hadn’t quite informed the magical community of her muggle whereabouts.

As happy as she was about his unexpected return into her life, there was no doubt he was a different man than when she’d last seen him. He managed to eat three full meals after the second day at Y/N’s, but the way he pawed at his meals as if every bite was physically difficult was disconcerting to say the least. She didn’t want to think it, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever return to the Sirius she’d kept locked so tightly in her memories.

He’d also taken to sleeping on the couch, curled into a ball, whimpering like a puppy dog as he fell asleep. Y/N was torn, wanting to pull him up and bring him into her room, but also hating herself for not being sure if she was yet ready to handle the nightmares that plagued him late into the night.

Y/N watched him shake the water out of his hair in the same dog-like fashion he used to when they lived together. Y/N would yell at him to get a towel and he would make sure to come up close to her and shake harder.

“What are you smiling at?” Sirius had turned to face her, eyebrows raised, a smirk playing on his face.

“You just, look cute shaking around my apartment again,” Sirius barked a laugh and stepped over to her.

“Glad to know you still think I’m cute.”

“What can I say, 12 years of distance makes the heart grow stronger,” Sirius had closed the gap between them, carefully placing his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him. As much as she was still trying to get used to the boney-ness of his arms, she still felt her heart beginning to beat faster as she felt his breath against her face and fingers rubbing against her spine.

He leaned in and kissed her, somewhat nervously. One of the biggest changes Y/N had noticed was how anxious he was with his actions, the way he touched her, asked her things. It was like she had to coax him out again, pull more and more of his old self back out. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in, kissing him back slowly so he could feel more comfortable with her touch (any kind of touch really).

He leaned into her, moaning lightly at her hands pulled their way through his hair, he opened his mouth, letting her lightly flick her tongue onto his own. He seemed to regain some confidence, trailing his hands down her back and grabbing her ass a little roughly, making her grin into their kiss. She pulled him backwards slowly, not letting him let go of her, but pulling away from their kiss momentarily.

She kicked open the bedroom door behind her, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him inside.

“When did you get so commanding?” Sirius laughed at her, but continued to follow her towards the bed.

“Someone had to take care of the house whilst you were away,” Y/N grinned back at him, mostly because of the way his face lit up at her laughter making him look so much more like the Sirius’ she fell in love with. She continued to pull him around towards the bed and sat him down, standing above him.

“Can I take this off?”

“Please, please do,” Sirius said quietly, watching her very intensely. Y/N slowly pulled up his shirt and took it off, taking off her own as well. Sirius bit his lip and growled lightly at the sight of her standing in front of him without a bra. He wanted nothing more than to pull her onto him, cup her breasts and place kisses all down her collarbone. He wanted to make her moan his name again, feel her skin moving underneath his, but he didn’t feel like he deserved that anymore.

Y/N leaned in and kissed his collarbone, leading her way along his chest, making sure to press her lips along each tattoo he’d gotten across his shoulders and arms and stomach. He’d gotten a few more whilst he was in Askaban and Y/N made sure to given them extra attention as she made her way down to his loose-fitting jeans. She could feel his body tense at her touch, and she made sure to keep her eyes on his as she unbuckled them and pulled them off.

Y/N pushed him down and onto the bed, climbing slowly on top of him so she was straddling his hips. Sirius reached up and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear carefully.

“You… are so beautiful, Y/N,” He said softly, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“So have I,” Y/N replied, her stomach flipping over as she watched him look at her so earnestly. She pulled him into another kiss, Sirius kissing her back more passionately this time, placing his arms around her waist before trailing them down to cup her ass and hold her down so that she could feel his hard penis pushing up against her clitoris. She felt her vagina getting wetter at the idea of him being inside of her.

He pulled off her skirt quickly, slipping his hands underneath her underwear and touching lightly on her clitoris. Y/N moaned lightly, guiding his hand so that she began to twitch and buck her hips into his penis which was making her want to pull him closer and closer around her. She moved her hand into his underwear and pulled them down so that his large penis was now pressing completely up against her, and she was able to begin softly rubbing the head up and down. Sirius groaned, pushing his head up against the bedspread, wanting nothing more than to feel himself inside of her again, feeling like it was the first time again in James’ attic when Y/N had come to visit and snuck upstairs to see him. Every touch felt electric, watching her move her hand up against him, her breasts moving lightly on top of his chest –

“Y/N,” Sirius moaned, pulling her hand away slowly, and grabbing her waist again, watching her carefully to make sure he wasn’t moving to fast. Y/N seemed to notice his nervousness and smiled at him, positioning herself carefully before pushing herself downwards. They both moaned simultaneously as he felt his penis glide inside of her, letting her take the lead as she began to move up and down. He pulled her close to him so that he could feel her body moving against his, wanting to experience every single movement as he entered her again and again, his mind racing at the sheer pleasure of being with her again.

They said nothing as she held him close as well, her hands gripping onto the back of his very overgrown hair, grinding her hips into his as she felt him fill every inch of her. Both Sirius and Y/N seemed to want nothing but to feel each other, Sirius trailing his hand across every inch of skin he could find as she continued to move, her moaning getting louder as she quickened her hips.

“Sirius, you feel so good, you feel so fucking good,” Y/N finally gasped, building her orgasm, and Sirius growled at her words, moving his hips in time with hers so that he could fuck her harder, remembering the way she liked him to move. Every time she said his name she could feel him tense more, clearly trying hard to not finish before she did.

“Sirius, I want to feel you cum inside me, so so badly,” She whispered into his ear, coaxing him to let go, wanting to hear him moan her name in his ear and his legs shake around her. That seemed to be enough for him as he pulled the back of her hair, leaning back slightly as he pushed his penis in harder once more and Y/N felt him cum inside of her, gripping his thighs so that she felt like she was completely and utterly entwined with him. He pulled out of her and Y/N began to relax, but he quickly spun her over so that she was lying on the bed.

“What’s this?” She laughed, watching him carefully as he grinned mischievously up at her.

“I can’t just finish and leave you with no orgasm,” he pulled her legs upwards so that her hips lifted and his lips were aligned with her vagina.

“What a gentleman,” Y/N couldn’t help but bite her lip as he began to flick his tongue lightly along her clitoris. He moved slowly, but after a few moments he seemed to remember his rhythm and picked up the pace, trailing a finger along her vulva as well. Before long Y/N was grasping at the sheets as he ate her out, involuntarily bucking her hips into him every few moments as her orgasm began to build.

The moment she began to shake he pushed two fingers into her vulva.

“Sirius, oh my god,” Y/N moaned loudly closing her eyes as she felt a wave of pleasure come over her. He moved his fingers slowly up and down as he continued to lick her clitoris until he felt her relax suddenly, moaning loudly as her orgasm peaked and she screamed out his name loud enough that she hoped the neighbours would hear.

He put her legs down, smiling at her and joining her back on the bed to curl his arms around her body as she felt the edge of her orgasm jolting her every few moments. He buried his head into her shoulder, not wanting to ever get up again from this bed, from her.


End file.
